Ketsueki Clan
The Ketsueki Clan (血液の一族, Ketsueki no ichizoku) is a powerful clan within Kirigakure that has a strong hand in the Village underground. All members born into this clan use Blood Release, a Kekkei Genkai that allows them to manipulate living blood cells from all people, animals and even fresh corpses within range. Members of this clan are easy to spot as they all possess crimson eyes, sharpened teeth, and a curse mark that allows the clan to keep track of all of it's members. Backgrond During the time of the Bloody Mist, The Ketsueki clan developed the ability to manipulate blood and used it to freely kill allied shinobi in order to hone there skills. All members of the Ketsueki clan are raised by the clan rather than by there own parent's, and begin training in early childhood. Many members of the Ketsueki Clan become Hunter-Nin in order to serve the village in secrecy rather than reveal there abilities to the enemies of the Kirigakure. After the 5th Mizukage came into power and ended the time of The Bloody Mist, The Ketsueki clan went into hiding. Abilities The Ketsueki clan is known in the underground of the Kirigakure as the Vampires of the mist because of there Kekkei Genkai. Blood Users are able to manipulate there own blood as well as living blood cells from Animals, other human beings, and even fresh corpses. Blood release users can control the blood similarly to how water release is used, Crystallize the blood in order to give it physical form for offensive or defensive purposes, and even cause the blood to Scab in order to seal otherwise fatal wounds and improve the rate of the healing process. Blood Release users are also able to absorb living blood cells in order to replenish his own blood, and are immune to blood based diseases. Ketsueki Clan Blood Release users are also able to smell and recognize the scent of blood, making them effective Tracker Ninjas, and can crystallize Blood in order to give it a physical stat. The Ketsueki clan are profound users of Ninjutsu, With every member possessing Blood Release, Water Release, and Earth Release they have a wide Variety of Jutsu at there disposal. They are also practitioners of Kenjutsu and are considered high class swordsmen. The Ketsueki clan also practices the Silenting Killing Technique. Techniques NinJutsu: :Blood Style: Blood Bullet :Blood Style: Blood Blade :Blood Style: Blood Leach :Blood Style: Blood Dragon :Blood Style: Blood Javelin :Blood Style: Blood shield :Blood Style: Blood whip :Blood Style: Blood Jizō :Blood Style: Blood Prison :Blood Style: Great Blood Drill :Ketsueki Family Secret Forbidden Art, Blood style: Voodoo-doll Jutsu Genjutsu: :Blood Style: Crimson Rain :Blood Style: Endless Flow :Blood Style: Crimson Nightmare :Blood Style: Harvest moon TaiJutsu: Kenjutsu: :Blood Style: Crimson Flash Technique :Blood Style: Scarlet Reaping Bukijutsu: Trivia -The Ketsueki clan is known in the underground as the Vampires of the bloody mist do to there Blood Release Kekkei Genkai, there Crimson eyes, and there sharpened teeth.